Iwaizumi x Reader
by ZeraYuurin
Summary: Tout commença le jour ou Iwaizumi t'avait donné rendez-vous derrière un bâtiment du lycée et te dis : - Écoute [t/p]-chan, j'aimerais que tu me rende un service. Je voudrais que tu sortes avec moi pour que la fille que j'aime se rende compte ce qu'elle perd à ne pas me porter de l'intérêt. Le problème c'est que toi tu l'aimais vraiment ..
1. Chapter 1

_**Preview**_

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer : Les personnages d 'Haikyuu ne m'appartiennent pas .

Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues pour que je puisse m'améliorer et avoir votre avis bien sur :)

Comme indiqué, il y a du lemon donc si vous êtes une âme sensible, ne lisez pas !

Les codes pour votre lecture : [t/p] = Ton Prénom / [p/a] = Prénom Ami(e) / [t/n] = Ton nom.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 01**_

Un jour Iwaizumi Hajime. Un garçon de ton lycée très populaire auprès de la gente féminine vint te voir et te demanda de le rejoindre derrière un des bâtiments parce qu'il avait besoin te parler. Tu étais énormément stressée et n'avait pas arrêter de triturer tes doigts pendant tout le cour en rougissant. En même temps tu étais amoureuse de lui et se genre de rendez-vous débouché sur une déclaration en général. Tu essayais de cachée ton rougissement pendant tout le cours parce qu'Iwaizumi était dans ta classe et il ne connaissait pas tes sentiments pour lui. La cloche sonna et tu partis après tout les gens de ta classe. Tu descendis les escaliers et partis en direction du fameux bâtiment.

Il t'attendait. Tu arrivas et ne bougeas pas, ne le regardas pas. Tu fixait le sol quand il ouvrit la bouche.

« - Écoute [t/p]-chan, j'aimerais que tu me rende un service. Tu lava les yeux vers lui intriguée par cette phrase à laquelle tu ne t'attendais pas.

\- En fait j'aime une autre fille du lycée qui ne me regarde pas du tout. Du coup j'aimerais que tu sortes avec moi pour qu'elle se rende compte ce qu'elle perd à ne pas me porter de l'intérêt. On devra se comporter comme un vrai couple. Je t'avoue que c'est aussi pour éloigner toute les filles chiante qui me tourne autour tout le temps.

\- Je pense savoir qui tu aimes et honnêtement je ne pense pas que c'est en m'exhibant que tu aura ce que tu veux mais j'accepte.

\- Parfait. Je ne t'en demandes pas plus, juste qu'on fasse semblant. Viens avec moi. Dit-il»

Tu avais tellement attendue cette occasion de pouvoir sortir avec lui. Bon ok pas dans ses conditions mais tu pouvais l'avoir lui. C'était égoïste de ta part mais sa demande l'étais tout autant. Tu le suivis et vous vous dirigeâtes vers la sortie du lycée en vous tenant la main. Tu étais rouge tomate mais pas étais tout de même contente de se premier contact.

Tu connaissais bien Iwaizumi. Effectivement vous vous côtoyés depuis trois ans maintenant mais après vous n'étiez pas spécialement plus proche que ça. Tu allais souvent le voir jouer au volley parce que ça te faisais une occasion de le voir. Tu étais plus proche de Maki ou Oikawa par exemple. Ils traînaient avec Iwaizumi donc bon par ricochet il traînait avec toi.

Il te raccompagna chez toi puis partis en t'embrassant sur la joue. Tu lui souhaita une bonne soirée et lui dis à demain.

Le lendemain tu retourna en cours. Tu t'assis à ta place et regarda par la fenêtre en rêvant. Une main se posa sur ton épaule et te tira de tes rêveries quand ton ''petit ami'' vint poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu le regardais avec énormément de surprise ne t'attendant pas à ça et rougis énormément. Il lâcha tes lèvres te dis bonjour et alla s'asseoir derrière toi. Ça se voyait qu'il avait l'habitude d'embrasser comme ça devant tout le monde et d'embrasser tout court aussi d'ailleurs contrairement à toi. Tu étais encore perturbée de ce qui venait de se passer quand tu reçue un message d'Iwaizumi sur ton téléphone.

Reçu : Il faudra que je te parle d'un truc sur le toit à midi.

Envoyé : Pas de problème mais ne me surprend plus comme ça s'il te plaît.

Reçu : Je vois pas ou est le problème j'ai le droit de t'embrasser devant tout le monde. T'es ma petite amie non ? Il faut que tout le monde le sache et que se soit crédible.

Tu gonfla ta joue en signe d'agacement. C'était lui le mettre du jeu en même temps. Tu rangea ton portable et te concentra sur les cours.

La pause déjeuner arriva et tu alla sur le toit. Tu t'assis par terre en attendant Iwaizumi. Il arriva quelques minutes après toi. Il s'assit à côté de toi sortit son bento le posa devant lui et se retourna vers toi.

« - Il va falloir qu'on s'entraîne. Dit-il sérieux.

\- S'entraîner à quoi ? Ne voyant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

\- Il va falloir qu'on t'entraîne à m'embrasser.

\- Q .. Quoi ? Dis tu en aillant faillis t'étouffer.

\- Je suis sérieux. Tout à l'heure tu avais encore les yeux grand ouvert je me trompe ? Et tu as rougis aussi. Si on veut que se soit crédible il ne faut pas que tu régisse comme ça. Embrasse moi.

\- Attends ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on mange avant ? Dis tu en t'affolant et en ayant le cœur qui allait sortir de ta poitrine. Tu essaya de changer de sujet mais rien n'y fit.

\- Embrasse moi. Tu étais hésitante, rougissante et les yeux diriger vers le sol.

\- Bon non laisse tomber je vais le faire.

\- Att ..»

Tu n'eus pas le temps de finir ta phrase qu'Iwaizumi s'était approcher de toi et avait poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu essaya de te contrôler mais rien n'y fit. Il recommença et tu essaya au moins de fermé les yeux. Il réessaya plusieurs avant de s'arrêter. Il avait l'air plutôt satisfait et recommença une dernière fois sauf que cette fois ci tu sentis sa langue essayait de passer la barrière que formé tes dents. Tu le laissa s'immiscer pour ton plus grand plaisir. Il ne te touchait pas. Pas de marque d'affection juste se baiser langoureux vous reliez. Il s'arrêta.

« - Ça c'était pour te récompenser. Dit-il distant.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me récompense. Dis tu fermement et vexer par ce que tu venais d'entendre.

\- C'était pour toi. Pour te montrer que tu progresse.

\- Ha .. Désoler et merci. Dis tu timidement avant de changer de sujet. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Si tu veux. Dit-il en commençant à manger.

\- De qui est tu amoureux ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

\- Pour savoir qui je dois égaler voir surpasser.

\- Ne te met pas trop la pression non plus.

\- Quand même. Ce n'est pas rien ce que tu me demandes. Il faut que je sache qui est mon adversaire.

\- Ton adversaire ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ? Tu as compris pourquoi nous sortons ensemble.

\- Oui j'ai compris. Dis tu la mine basse en retenant tes larmes en entendant sa deuxième phrase.

\- C'est Aya-chan dont je suis amoureux.

\- D'accord merci. Dis tu en te levant.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Att.. »

Il n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tu étais déjà partis. Pour les toilettes. Pour te cacher et pleurer un bon coup. Tu étais assise sur la cuvette des toilettes froide la tête appuyer sur tes deux mains et en pleurant. _En même temps tu t'attendais à quoi ma pauvre fille ? C'était évident depuis le début c'est toi qui te fais des films. Arrête un peu et sois froide toi aussi il n'y a que comme ça que tu ne pourras pas souffrir !_ Te dis tu. Tu entendis la cloche sonner. Tu sécha tant bien que mal tes yeux rougis par les larmes. En sortant des toilettes tu croisas un(e) copain/ine de ta classe. Elle/Il vit ta tête et t'interrogeas du regard mais en réponse tu lui fis ton plus beau sourire. Elle/Il ne s'inquiétât pas plus et elle/il t'accompagna pour l'après midi de cours.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 02**_

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis votre ''mise en couple'' avec Iwaizumi. Tu allais des fois chez lui et lui venait des fois chez toi. Vous viviez tout seul tout les deux. C'était juste pour que vous passiez la soirée ensemble mais il restait tout de même un peu distant avec toi. Pas du tout l'idée que tu t'étais faites de votre relation mais au moins tu étais avec lui même si ce n'était pas tout rose.

C'était vendredi soir et Maki avait proposé un resto avec d'autres gens de l'équipe de volley et des amis. Tu étais invitée puisque tu étais la petite amie d'Iwaizumi. Celui-ci vint te chercher chez toi pour aller au resto 'pour que se soit crédible' d'après lui. Quand tu descendis le rejoindre il t'embrassa et te pris la étais contente de cet engagement de sa part. Tu lui souris, il fit plus ou moins de même. Arriver au resto tout le monde étaient déjà là. Vous vous assîtes en face de Maki et Matssun. Vous vous mîtes à discuter quand Maki sortit la vérité en pleine face d'Iwaizumi.

« - Dis Iwaizumi, tu sais depuis que vous vous êtes mis ensemble avec [t/p]-chan je vous ai observé et je trouve que tu es distant avec elle. On dirait que vous vous êtes mis ensemble par intérêt. Tu t'étouffa pendant qu'Iwaizumi le fusillait du regard.

\- Et qui t'as demandé de nous observer ? On fait ce qu'on veut. Dit Iwaizumi en colère.

\- Calme toi l'étalon c'était juste par curiosité. Cependant tu ne le nie pas. Dis Maki d'un air satisfait.

\- Garde ta curiosité pour toi Maki. Dit Iwaizumi toujours aussi sec.

\- Doucement, doucement. Calmez vous les gars. Dis tu en essayant d'apaiser la tension. Maki je peux t'assurer que ça se passe bien entre nous c'est juste qu'on se cherche encore pour le moment.

\- Oh je vois. Cependant je ne doute pas de toi [t/p]-chan c'est juste que c'est bizarre.

\- Tu veux pas la laisser tranquille Maki ?

\- Non c'est bon Iwaizumi. Dis tu en te retournant vers lui. Vraiment Maki c'est sincère.

\- Tu peux le prouver ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entend par là ? Dit Iwaizumi. Quand il finit sa phrase tu tourna sa tête et l'embrassa un peu intensément. Pas trop pour ne pas vous donner en spectacle mais tu essaya d'être la plus sincère possible.

\- Ok je retire c'est bon ! Ne vous sautez pas dessus devant tout le monde. Dit Maki en levant les bras. »

Iwaizumi pesta et te regardant encore un peu sous le choc de se baiser inattendu. La repas se termina et vous rentrâtes tous chez vous. Iwaizumi voulait que tu viennes dormir chez lui se soir. Tu ne refusas pas mais fus tout de même surprise de cette demande soudaine. Tu passas chez toi avant pour récupérer un pyjama, des vêtements pour demain et ta brosse à dent au moins. Tu sonna chez lui et il s'était mis en pyjama. Il t'attrapa par le poignet pour t'attirer dans sa chambre. Il ta plaqua contre un mur de la chambre. Il avait poser ses mains de par et autre de ta tête. Il approcha sa bouche de ton oreille.

« - Tu as étais plutôt audacieuse tout à l'heure.

\- Tu préféré qu'on nous découvre ?

\- Non pas du tout mais je t'avoue que mon excitation n'arrive pas à redescendre. Tu écarquilla les yeux à cette phrase.

\- Je ne devrais pas te faire cet effet pourtant.

\- Se sont sûrement les hormones qui parlent. Après tu n'es pas mal comme fille tu sais.

\- Donc tu veux qu'on sois des sexfriend maintenant ?

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Et je veux que se sois notre limite à ne pas dépasser.

\- Tu peux être gentil en fait quand tu veux. Il te mordis le cou pour te prouver le contraire. Tu lâcha un léger gémissement. Puis il t'embrassa le cou et remonta pour te mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Ton souffle était lourd. Tu avais les mains replier devant toi tu ne savais pas ou les mettre.

\- Touche moi. Dit Iwaizumi d'un ton autoritaire et langoureux en même temps à ton oreille. »

Tu passa ta main gauche sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à tes lèvres et entamer un baiser fougueux pendant que ton autre main descendit vers son caleçon. Tu en profita pour enlever le jogging qui te gênais et commença à caresser sa verge dressée par dessus le caleçon. Tu te fis ensuite plus entreprenant et passa ta main dans son caleçon cette fois ci. Tu pris son sexe dans ta main et commença à entamer des va-et-viens lent. Il lâcha ta bouche pour pouvoir respirer et se colla à toi. Tu le sentais tout entier appuyé toi. Il avait toujours sa bouche au niveau de ton oreille. Tes va-et viens était toujours là et tu commença à accéléré. Tu avais descendus son caleçon pour avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvements. Son souffle était lourd. Il finit dans ta main en gémissant ''Aya-chan''. Tu écarquilla les yeux et les larmes commencèrent à monter. Iwaizumi était totalement appuyé contre ton corps, sa tête sur ton épaule, essoufflé. Apparemment il ne s'était pas rendu compte ou il l'avait fait exprès tu ne savais pas. Cependant ce qui était sur c'est que tu pleurée en silence pour ne pas l'alerter.

Au bout de quelques minutes il leva la tête et te vis. Tu baissa la tête, essaya de sécher tes larmes d'un revers de la main et te dirigea dans la salle de bain pour te laver les mains puis tu retourna dans la chambre prendre des mouchoirs pour lui donner. Il t'avait regardé pendant tout se temps ne sachant pas quoi faire ni dire. Il s'essuya et remis ses vêtements.

« - Je .. Je dois y aller. A Lundi.

\- Attend ! Dit-il en t'attrapant le bras.

\- Laisse moi partir s'il te plaît. Dis tu toujours la mine basse.

\- Regarde moi s'il te plaît. [t/p]-chan .. Tu ne fis rien tu ne pouvais pas. Il s'approcha de toi et se mis en face. Regarde moi. Tu leva tes yeux rouges toujours en ayant des larmes qui dévalait sur tes joues. Il mis sa main sur ta joue. Écoute je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai sortis son prénom. Je n'aurais pas du. Je savais que c'était toi qui me faisais du bien et je ne pensais pas du tout à elle. Je suis vraiment désolé alors s'il te plaît reste. En plus tu ne veux pas que je te fasse plaisir à toi aussi ? Iwaizumi qui s'excusait et qui en prime ne pensais pas qu'à lui. C'était une première !

\- Désolé Iwaizumi-kun mais ça m'as complètement refroidis. Je veux bien restée dormir mais rien de plus.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Iwa-chan ou Hajime c'est comme tu veux.

\- Pour la couverture oui pardon j'avais presque oubliée.

\- Non parce que je préférerais que tu m'appelle comme ça c'est tout. Tu écarquilla une fois de plus les yeux. Il était sérieux.

\- Comme tu veux Hajime. Dis tu en essayant de lui sourire.

\- Non non ça va pas se sourire. Hum .. Tu veux qu'on regarde un truc drôle avant de se coucher tout les deux ou tu veux peut-être boire un peu ?

\- T'es bizarre. Dis tu méfiante.

\- Te méfie pas comme ça. C'est juste que je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai dis et je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état là. Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer non plus. Et puis tu sais je suis toujours comme ça c'est juste que je créer de la distance avec toi pour ne pas que tu tombe amoureuse ou que tu t'attache.

\- T'en fais pas. Tu sais ça faisais partie du contrat tout ça. Je devrais acceptée que tu penses à elle quand on fait se genre de chose c'est juste que .. Tu t'arrêtas net dans ta phrase en sachant ce que tu allais lui dire.

\- C'est juste que ? Dit-il intrigué.

\- Non non rien ! Tu veux regarder quoi du coup ? Je veux bien boire (alcool ou jus préféré) s'il te plaît ! Dis tu en changeant vite de sujet. »

Tu te mis en pyjama pendant qu'il allait chercher ton breuvage. En rerentrant dans la chambre il te donna ton verre et vous vous allongeâtes sur le lit. Après avoir bu tu te blottit contre lui. Il te pris dans ses bras et sans même t'en rendre compte tu t'étais endormie.

Le lendemain matin Iwaizumi c'était réveillé avant toi. Tu étais allongée dos à lui. Il n'arrivait pas lâcher ton dos du regard. Il tendit la main vers toi et commença à caresser ton dos du bout des doigts, puis ton flanc. Tu grogna un petit peu, toujours dans ton sommeil, et te retourna face à lui. Il t'observait toujours. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui cachait ton visage. Tu bougea légèrement la tête et finis par sortir de ton sommeil. Tu voyais le visage d'Iwaizumi de bon matin. Il posa sa main sur ta joue et tu lui souris.

« - Ohayo Hajime-kun.

\- Ohayo [t/p]-chan. »

Il s'approcha de toi pour te déposer un léger baiser et te pris dans ses bras. Tu le serras contre toi. Tu croyais être en plein rêve. Au bout de quelques minutes tu te recula.

« - Je vais aller prendre une douche. Dis tu.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Hein ? »

Tu fus surprise mais il te tira dans la salle de bain. Vous vous déshabillèrent et il alluma l'eau puis t'embrassa avec force. Tu te cambra légèrement pour te coller à lui. Il avait à présent une main sur tes reins et l'autre derrière ta tête pour pouvoir te sentir plus fort contre lui. Il lâcha ta bouche et continua de te tenir contre lui en te regardant les yeux embué par l'envie. Vous aviez continuait cette douche brûlante sans franchir la limite qu'il avait fixé.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 03**_

Tu avais passée le meilleur week-end de toute ta vie. Tu étais restée dormir le samedi soir et étais rentrée le dimanche après-midi. Cela t'avais permis de parler un peu plus avec Iwaizumi et tu t'étais rendue compte que vous aviez des points communs et même que vous n'aviez pas arrêter de rire et d'avoir une certaine complicité. Comme des amis si on oubliais la relation qui vous lié.

La dimanche après-midi tu te sentais seule. Tu aurais aimée restée mais Iwaizumi avait reçu un texto et devait s'absenter pour voir des amis. Se dimanche passa lentement mais tu avais envie de retourner en cours pour revoir Iwaizumi.

Le lundi matin tu te dirigea vers ton lycée. Ta/Ton copine(ain) de classe t'avais rejoint devant le lycée et t'accompagna en classe. Elle/il avait l'air bizarre. Comme si elle/il voulait te dire quelque chose mais se retenait. Tu avais vu Iwaizumi et vous vous étiez embrasser avant que les ne cours commencent. La matinée passa puis avant le deuxième cours de l'après-midi ta/ton copine(ain) t'arrêta et vous isola de la porte d'entrée de la classe.

« - Écoute [t/p]-chan je ne voulais pas te le dire mais il le faut. Tu as le droit de savoir. Dit-il/elle d'un ton grave.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais peur. Dis tu très inquiète par le ton de ta/ton copine (ain).

\- En fait .. Dimanche soir je me baladais en ville et par hasard j'ai tourné(e) la tête vers une rue où il y avait des love hôtel et .. Comment te dire ça .. J'ai .. J'ai vu Iwaizumi-kun rentré dans un de ses love hôtel avec Aya-chan. Tu écarquilla les yeux, bouche-bée. Tu ne savais pas quoi dire.

\- [t/p]-chan ? Tu baissa les yeux.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dis. Je sais que ça à était délicat pour toi merci. »

Vous rentrâtes en cours et tu t'assis à ta place encore sous le choc. _Tu t'attendais à quoi en même temps baka ? Tu savais bien que cette relation n'était qu'une solution de ''remplacement'' pour lui. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. En plus tu sais pourquoi vous n'étiez pas aller plus loin dans votre relation. Mais même .._ Te dis-tu dans ta tête. Tu jouais avec ton stylo sur ton cahier sans rien écouter de ce qui se passait autour de toi. Juste tes pensées te préoccupaient. Tu revoyais ton week-end dans ta tête et son mensonge.

« [t/n]-san ! Tu levas la tête surprise vers ton professeur qui venait de t'appeler. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- R .. Rien sensei ça va. Dis tu en souriant alors que les larmes coulaient malgré toi sur tes joues.

\- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Je pense vraiment qu'il y a un soucis.

\- Je préférerais rentrer chez moi s'il vous plaît sensei.

\- D'accord pas de problème j'en informerais les autres professeurs.

\- Merci. »

Tu rangea tes affaires dans ton sac. Ta/Ton copine(ain) te regarda inquièt(e), Iwaizumi pareil. Tu pris ton sac et partit la tête basse. Dans le couloir tu te mis à courir pour sortir au plus vite de cette endroit.

Dehors le ciel c'était noirci. Tu marchas dans les rues. Tu ne voulais pas rentrée chez toi. Tu marchas et marchas encore et encore. Tu ne savais pas où aller. Ton cerveau ne te dictait plus rien. Il se mit à pleuvoir doucement puis beaucoup plus fort. Tu leva la tête et vit un parc avec un banc. Tu décidas de t'asseoir là. Tu posa ton sac de cours sous le banc pour ne pas les mouillée puis tu mis tes deux mains sur ton visage et pleura encore et encore.

Une heure devait être passée. Tu n'avais pas du tout regardais ton téléphone. Peut-être que ta/ton copine(ain) te cherchait. Au moment ou tu te pencha pour prendre ton sac tu entendis une voix plus que familière.

« -Enfin je te trouve ! J'étais super inquiet ! Iwaizumi était arrivé dans le parc complètement essoufflé et trempé lui aussi. Tu te leva et te mis à courir. Tu ne voulais pas le voir.

\- Attend [t/p]-chan ! Il réussis à te rattraper.

\- Lâche moi !

\- Regarde moi.

\- Non lâche moi je te dis.

\- Regarde moi ! Te dit-il autoritaire et en craint.

\- Non ! Si tu veux donner des ordres va voir Aya-chan ! Dis tu furieuse.

\- Alors tu l'as su ..

\- Parce que tu comptais me le cacher ?

\- En théorie je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fou ici puisque tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre? Laisse moi partir ! Dis tu énervée. Il ne voulait toujours pas te lâcher et sa poigne se fit plus forte.

-Regarde moi.

\- Encore ça ? Tu ne lâche jamais mer** !

\- Non et je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas regarder. Tu ne voulais pas te retourner. Tu pleurais toujours à chaude larmes. Iwaizumi te tira à lui et te pris dans ses bras. Il te serra fort pour ne pas que tu partes.

\- Lâche moi.

\- Écoute moi s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi ? Je sais que ce n'était pas une vrai relation toi et moi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'en vouloir. Comme si tu m'avais trompé alors que tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes depuis le début non ? Tu écarquilla les yeux blottis contre son torse.

\- Comment tu ? ..

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte quand je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois. Ton rougissement et ta réaction étaient révélateur. Mes doutes se sont confirmé en continuant notre relation. Tu ne pouvais pas le cacher et je te comprend.

\- Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire.

\- Je comprend mais pourquoi tu as accepté une telle relation ?

\- Parce que j'ai étais égoïste .. Je me suis dis que c'était sûrement la seule opportunité que je pouvais avoir pour enfin t'avoir pour moi.

\- Baaaka ..

\- Eh ! Arrête c'est pas le moment ! Dis tu en faisant la moue et en levant les yeux vers lui qui ne t'avait pas lâcher la taille.

\- Enfin tu me regardes. Dit-il en souriant et avec un regard doux. Il faut que je te parle de dimanche.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de t'écouter.

\- Et bien je ne te laisse pas le choix et de toute manière tu ne peux partir.

\- D'accord. Dis tu toujours en le regardant mais quand même un peu inquiète de ce qu'il allait pouvoir te raconter.

\- Si dimanche je t'ai mentit c'était pour te protéger parce que je connaissais tes sentiments et aussi parce que je ne voulais pas te voir souffrir comme aujourd'hui. Tu lui lança un regard dubitatif. Il s'empressa de te rassurer. Je te jure que c'est vrai. J'avais rendez-vous avec Aya-chan. Je voulais m'assurer de mes sentiments, donc je suis partis la rejoindre au café sauf que finalement elle a voulu qu'on aille à l'hôtel direct. Pour être honnête avec toi se comportement ne m'as pas plus et ça ne s'est pas arrangé quand nous sommes monté dans la chambre. A ce moment elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait mes sentiments depuis un moment mais qu'elle préférais couché avec des hommes et qu'elle verrait après l'acte si elle décide de poursuivre ou non. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à cette facette de sa personnalité que j'ai refusé de continuer. Quand j'ai voulu partir elle s'était déshabillait, sûrement pour que je revienne sur ma position, sauf qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait testé notre couple parce qu'elle pensait que tu n'en valait pas la peine et que se serait cent fois mieux avec elle. Sur ses paroles je suis partit et cette fois sur que mes sentiments t'étais bien destinés. Entièrement.

En disant ses mots Iwaizumi te lança le même regard doux avec le même petit sourire. Toi tu étais ébahis par ce qu'il venait te dire.

\- Donc ça veut dire que tu ne l'as même pas touchée ? A aucun moment ?

\- Tout à fait. Quand je t'ai dis que je voulait être sûr de mes sentiments, je parlais de mes sentiments pour toi.

\- Tu es vraiment sérieux là ? Tu n'arrivais pas à le croire. Ce que tu rêvais depuis le début était entrain de se produire.

\- Puisque je te le dis. Ne sois pas choquée comme ça. D'ailleurs sous la douche hier matin j'ai eu vraiment du mal à me retenir.

\- Pourtant tu aurais dû et pu faire quelque chose. Dis tu en t'étant détendue.

\- Je peux toujours me rattraper. Dit il un sourire coquin aux lèvres avant de te lâcher la taille pour mettre ses deux mains sur tes joues et t'embrasser. Il te lâcha.

\- Vient on rentre tu es toute trempé tu vas être malade à se rythme là. »

Il t'attrapa la main et vous partîtes jusqu'à chez lui main dans la main. Arriver chez lui vous vous dirigeâtes vers sa chambre. Il partis chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain juste à côté et te la tendis. Tu la pris et te frotta la tête avec pour te séché les cheveux. Tu leva tes yeux vers Iwaizumi et tu ne pus t'empêcher de le mater. En même temps il était trempé lui aussi et son t-shirt moulait parfaitement son torse musclé. Il vint vers toi et t'embrassa langoureusement. Cela dura quelques minutes et tu ne pus t'empêcher de lâcher un tout petit gémissement de plaisir. Il finit par lâcher ta bouche.

« - Je suis bien content que les lycéenne porte des chemises blanches en guise d'uniforme. Surtout quand il pleut comme aujourd'hui. Dit-il sur un ton excité.

\- C'est vrai ça te plaît ? Dis tu aguicheuse en commençant à déboutonner ta chemise.

\- Je sens que ce qui va suivre va me plaire encore plus. »

Sur ses mots il te porta pour te plaquer sur son lit. Il finit de déboutonner ta chemise pendant que tu lui enleva son t-shirt. Il t'embrassa toujours avec autant de vigueur et tu sentis ses mains passer doucement sur tes flancs pour finalement atteindre ta jupe qu'il enleva. Tu fit de même en te relevant un peu pour pouvoir atteindre son pantalon, toujours sans lâcher votre baiser. Puis il profita que tu sois légèrement relevée pour enlever ton soutient-gorge. Il t'avait rallonger pour pouvoir avoir un meilleur accès à ta peau. Il commença ses baisers dans ton cou sauf que tu décida de le forcer à ce que se soit lui qui s'allonge sur le lit. Il le fit et se fut toi qui commença à embrasser son cou puis sa clavicule. Tu descendit tes baisers sur ses magnifiques abdos pour finalement arriver sur son boxer gonflé. Tu décidas de le retirer puis donna un léger coup de langue sur sa verge gonflé de désir. Tu sentis ton petit ami se délectait de cette sensation qui le parcourais. Tu continua de jouer avec ta langue puis tu décida d'y aller franchement et de commencer à prendre en bouche son sexe. Tu commença des va-et-viens toujours en jouant avec ta langue. Cela dura quelques minutes.

« - A .. Aa .. Arrête ! Te dit Iwaizumi le visage plein de désirs. Tu t'exécuta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est pas bien ? Il te fusilla du regard.

\- Si si mais je n'en peux plus il faut que je me calme avant de continuer. Et j'ai une très très bonne idée pour ça. Te dit-il toujours avec se regard coquin. »

Tu partis te rincer la bouche vite fait et revint. Il t'allongea sur le lit et fis pareil que toi. Pleins de baisers dans ton cou puis sur la clavicule sauf qu'il te mordilla et suça la peau à cette endroit, comme marque d'appartenance à lui et rien qu'à lui. Puis il descendit ses baisers sur ton ventre tout en touchant tes flancs. Tu ne pus retenir le frisson qui te parcourais. Arriver à ton bas ventre il leva sa tête pour aller embrasser puis à mordiller l'intérieur de ta cuisse gauche. Il la lâcha pour faire pareil à celle de droite se qui te fit gémir. Tes pieds se cambrait sous le plaisir que te procurait ton petit ami. D'un coup tu sentis son souffle sur ta vulve. Il se mit à donner un coup de langue. Tu cru que ton cœur aller s'arrêter. Il continua. Ton souffle était lourd, tu sentais que tu allais lâcher d'une minutes à l'autre alors tu te redressa pour attraper son visage et le ramener à toi. Il alla poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes mais préféra se lever et aller dans la salle de bain se rincer également. Quand il revint il ouvra sa table de nuit pour en sortir un préservatif qu'il mit. Il se repositionna au dessus de toi et entama le baiser interrompu plus tôt. Se baiser était toujours aussi langoureux et excitant. Il positionna son sexe devant ta partie intime avant de commencer à s'immiscer à l'intérieur de toi doucement. Tu lâcha sa bouche pour pouvoir respirer. Tu avais positionner tes mains dans son dos et t'accrocher à lui comme si ta vie en dépendait. Il commença ses va-et-viens lent pendant plusieurs minutes. Tu n'en pouvais plus tu voulais qu'il aille plus vite. Il faisait exprès de te torturer pour que tu lui en demande plus.

« - Ha .. Hajime S'il .. s'il te plaît. Essaya tu de dire tant bien que mal.

\- Dit le. Dit-il toujours aussi autoritaire la voix remplit de désir.

\- Huum .. Ha .. Hajime .. Huum .. S'il ..

\- Dit le.

\- V .. Va .. Plus vite .. S'il .. »

Tu ne pus finir ta phrase car il s'était mis à accéléré petit à petit et tu ne pouvais plus parler sous cette vague de bonheur qui montée en toi. Tu allais partir. Tu n'en étais pas loin. Il continuait avec vigueur quand tu lâcha pour de bon. Quand à lui il soufflait fort, très fort, quand tu sentis son corps tout entier se contractait. Il ralentit petit à petit ses va-et-viens avant de s'arrêter complètement en soufflant un bon coup. Il se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et te regarda. Il t'embrassa avant de s'allonger à tes côtés. Il se tourna vers toi pour te prendre dans ses bras sa bouche au niveau de ton oreille.

« - Je crois que je t'aime pour de bon cette fois-ci. J'en suis persuadé Dit-il.

\- Comment ça ''tu crois'' ? Dis tu en te reculant pour pouvoir le regarder.

\- Je te taquine j'en suis sur à cent pour cent maintenant !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime tu sais ? Dis tu pleine de tendresse.

\- Je le savais déjà ça. Dit il en te souriant de toutes ses dents. On va prendre une douche avant de continuer la soirée ?

\- Ok ça marche. Je peux restée dormir ?

\- Évidemment baaaka ! Tu crois vraiment qu'après le spectacle que tu viens de me donner je vais te laissée partir. Dit-il encore avec se regard coquin.

\- Je peux peut-être refaire mon spectacle pour un aussi beau garçon. Dis tu le regard aguicheur.

\- Si tu fais ça tu sais que tu risque de passer un petite nuit ?

\- Je ne vais pas dire non à un aussi bel homme. Dis tu en lui faisant un clin d'œil.»

Sur ses mots vous vous dirigeâtes vers la douche. Tu te dis que tu ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse.


End file.
